


if its for you thats okay

by roaminromans



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, naegiri if you squint, short fic, spoilers for dangan 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roaminromans/pseuds/roaminromans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would die for his friends that was decided, they would go on without him and everything would be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if its for you thats okay

The desks at school felt like you were trapped in to begin with, the bar that connected the hard chair to the equally hard desk felt confining and it was always terrible to knock your knee off of. The desk we all had to sit in had become a symbol of uncomfortable oppression, once you sat down it was a one way trip to adulthood which just made things worse.

In Naegi’s case adulthood wasn’t going to happen and he sure didn’t need to worry about his knees anymore. It wasn’t like he really cared either, he had mentally checked out of the execution momentarily as he realized what had led to this event.

Kirigiri had let him take the fall and that hurt more than any execution was going to in his eyes.

He sat rigidly as he listened to the hammering of his doom, his hands gripped at his knees tightly as he stared dead ahead. He did his best to ignore the ridiculous monobear lesson. The conveyor belt his desk was on moved quickly, driving him closer to the end. He couldn’t see what was behind him but a crusher seemed to be the best bet.

She was his partner, they had solved crimes together, Kirigiri was his friend and now he was going to die for her. He had caught her lie in the trial, if it could have the lie would have smacked him and instead of calling it out he let it go for her because he knew she would have been in his place instead.

It was all for her, Kirigiri could figure out the trials without him, Togami would be there it would be okay. His friends would take care of each other.

Blood rushed to his face as the sound of the crusher made his chest pulse, Naegi shuts his eyes hoping it would be over quickly.

He would die for his friends that was decided, they would go on without him and everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> to abnormalboots who wanted this


End file.
